Clone Rebellion
by maadoorii
Summary: The Clones Are Tired Of Being Treated Like Slaves! From This Day On The Clones Officially Seceded From The Republic!
1. Chapter 1: The Spark

This Was Inspired By A Youtuber Named Lore Guy Who Made A Vid About What If Clones Seceded From The Republic Check Him Out Please

Sorry For Any And All Typos

Three Years Before Revenge Of The Sith

5 Clones Lay In A Fox Hole They All Knew What Was Going To Happen. Suddenly A Jedi Ran Around The Corner And Shouted.

"MEN ITS TIME TO ASSAULT THE ENEMY GET READY"

All The Clones Felt Then Was Dred.

There Jedi General Named Aron Voss Had The Reputation Of Being The Worst Jedi Because He Has Affairs With Women And He Kill People When No One Is Looking.

The Only Reason The Jedi Doesn't Banish Him Is He Is A Good Fighter And The Clone Wars Had Just Started.

They Had Been Assaulting The Enemy For 11 Months And No Progress But Hills Of Bodies.

For All 11 Months We Have Been Smashing Against Enemy Artillery And Blasters.

One Clone Pilot Limped To His Z-95 HeadHunter.

The Clone Officer At The Orders Of Voss Grudgingly Put Fingers At His Comlink And Said.

"Sigh...Men Its Time To Advance"

Many Clones Where Writing Their Wills.

Voss Shouted.

"GO GO GO"

Thousand's Of Clones Ran From There Base Some Walked Because They Knew They Where Going To Die.

After The Battle...

"50,000"

A Shell-shocked Clone Was Muttering The Losses.

Hot-Shot Went To Voss And Said

"Sir The Men Are Getting Restless"

Voss Responded.

"I Don't Care They Can Get Rest When _**I**_ Win"

As Soon As He Said That All Clones Including Hot-Shot Glared At Voss.

Suddenly The Pilot Who Limped To The Z-95 Named Vortex Went To Voss And Punched Him In The Face And Said.

" WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR 11 FRAGING MONTHS WITH NO REST NO PROPER PLANING AND YOU DONT EVEN FIGHT WITH US GIVING US AN ACE ALL OF THESE FAILS ARE ALL YOUR FALT"

Everyone Looks At Vortex In Shock. Voss Said.

"Trooper You Know Your Going To Get Court Marshalled"

Vortex Looked Down And Said.

"Yes Sir I Know"

The Jedi Ignited His lightsaber Said.

"Men Arrest This Clone"

But No One Moved

Voss Irritated Said

"Fine Ill Do It Myself"

But Voss Doesn't Have To Move Until He His Piled On By Clones And After A Struggle The Clones Knocked Voss Out.

Vortex Looked Up In Shock Smirked And Said.

"I Don't Think You Will Get That Chance"

The Clones Drag The Knocked Out Voss And Throws Him Against The Wall. The Clones Line Him Up To The Wall.

Hot-Shot Then Said

"Ready Men Aim And...FIRE"

Blaster Bolts Filled Voss And Everyone Cheered When The Medics Said He Was Dead.

Vortex Then Said After Observing The Dead Body.

"Thus Ends The Legend Of The Worst Jedi"


	2. Chapter 2: Preperation

Garuss a hunter was hunting on the frontline he liked the thrill.

Then he heard a voice.

"Men Arrest This Clone"

Garuss froze.

'Clone?' He thought.

He went to the voice and crouched on a small hill near by.

That's when he saw the 26 mile Republic compound.

His eyes moved from the size of the compound and to the Jedi.

His lightsaber is pointing at a clone who is looking down.

There was an Erie silence...

"Fine Ill Do It Myself" Said the Jedi.

Garuss mouth and eyes widened when suddenly the clones jump the Jedi!

He gasped when the clone line him up and what looked like from the Coler of His armor the commander lined up with His men.

"Ready Men Aim And...FIRE" said the commander

When the bolts first hit the Jedi he put his hand to his mouth.

He started to slowly walk away then when out of earshot he ran to the nearest spaceport and booked a trip to Coruscant.

'I have to tell the Jedi!'

* * *

 _Clone Compound_

The Clones where scrambled and are running to every positions in the compound.

They have gotten word that the CIS where launching a mass scale assault on the compound.

In the middle Vortex and Hot-Shot where planning the defense when a clone named Able ran to them (Yes that Able) Worry in his face

"A squad of snipers reported a strike team of Jedi are incoming!"

Both clones eyes widened.

"How many" said Hot-Shot.

"25"Said Able.

"Dam" said Vortex.

"But I have a plan" Said Vortex

"I suggest that we use our Air Force against The Jedi And our tanks against the Clankers and we split the Infantry" He said.

"Good plan"said Hot-Shot.

"Vortex commence your plan Able Sound the alarm" he said.

They salute and go but Able turns around.

"Before I forget the snipers saw Mace windo in The strike force.

Hot-Shot Pales Remembering what Mace did on Geonosis.

"Tell Vortex to put more Infantry on the Jedi front than the droid front if he's there they are gonna need the help" he said.

Able Saluted and ran off.

Hot-Shot looked at his situation.

He was surrounded by Clankers and a Jedi strike team led by Mase Windo.

"Let the best team win" he said to the sky.

* * *

AN: And that's chapter 2 hopefully you enjoyed it

Here is the thing I don't care if you leave negative or positive reviews it helps me ether way.

Enchie Just to say something I will work those out but your last request is a bit problematic.

I don't plan to to have ALL the clones rebelling as I said check out the YouTuber LORE GUY to see what I'm going off of but in a bit more detail.

Thank you for reading Come back next time on the Clone Rebellion.

 _Preview to next chapter..._

 _"Aggh get down!"_

 _"Clankers are overwhelming our position!"_

 _"HELP!"_

 _"THE JEDI ARE THROUGH REPEAT THE JEDI ARE-"_


	3. Chapter 3: Foreshadow

_Clone Compound_

The march of the droids could be heard a mile away the hums of there tanks making the men nervous and scared.

The Jedi front was quiet they felt like they where being watched.

Hard breathing on both fronts they all knew the battle was near.

The clones have never been more scared.

Suddenly there was blaster fire the clankers where in range.

The clones scrambled for cover.

At the sound of the blasters the sound of ignited lightsabers was heard many clones where cut down in seconds before the rest saw what was happening and opened fire.

The clone fighters launched then the bombers.

Clones fired desperately against the Jedi.

4 jedi went down.

The clones backed up when the Jedi moved forward.

Soon they where in the base.

Clankers where moving fast they had reached the baracade.

All fire was point blank.

Hot-Shot looked in horror at the Jedi front but with hope on the droid front from his look out tower.

Soon he over heard the comlink.

 _"Aggh get down"_

 _"Droid tanks incoming!"_

 _"Clankers_ _are overwhelming our position!"_

Hot-Shot looked in horror at the droid front they where over the baracade.

He then looked to the Jedi front and heard over the comlink.

 _"HELP"_

 _"THE JEDI ARE THROUGH REPEAT THE JEDI ARE-"_

 _On that last one he heard static and a lightsaber._

 _He knew his situation was hopeless and looked at the Jedi front and saw Mace he looked back._

 _They both stared..._

* * *

 _AN:hope you enjoyed reading see you next time_

 _Preview to next chapter_

 _"Where did they come from?"_

 _"Those are friendly don't fire!"_


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

Mace was not worried although he has lost 4 Jedi he is confident he is going to win.

The he looks up and there's the clone commander Garuss talked about.

Then the commander looks at him then it hits Mace they've met before

 _Flashback_

 _Mace was cutting down droids like butter on bread._

 _Then he sensed something._

 _He look around the desert and saw a clone lieutenant surrounded by droids fighting to the bitter end._

 _He intervened and destroyed all droids in seconds._

 _The lieutenant looks up in surprise._

 _"Thank you" the lieutenant said_

 _"The names Mace" said Mace windo_

 _"My names Hot-Shot_

 _Flashback End_

Hot-Shot saw Mase turn and head to to the clump of clones running from the droids.

Hot-Shots eyes widened. He then look for the spare sniper on the lookout tower.

He found it and took aim but before he could fire he heard a big thump and turned around.

A Jedi force jumped onto the tower.

The Jedi charged.

Having to act quickly he dogged.

The Jedi was swinging his saber at Hot-Shot but dodging every time.

At Geonosis he memorized Jedi fighting tactics.

After a weak swing he knew the Jedi was getting tierd and started Melee combat.

He punched the Jedi and sent him down to the ground.

"You where tired" said Hot-Shot.

He then remembered what he needed to do before the Jedi came.

He found the sniper and aimed and shot downing one Jedi he shot again and again.

Until it over heated he saw he downed 5 Jedi bringing the number of Jedi to 16.

A bomber stopped and crashed when a Jedi force pulled it down.

Only on wing of fighters and bombers remains.

A Z-95 was pulled out of the sky.

It was Vortexes.

* * *

Vortex slowly got out of the crashed Z-95.

He grabed a blaster and ran to the compound.

He fired two shots.

Both hit there mark.

2 Jedi go down.

He runs past Jedi shooting as he went.

4 Jedi went down in Vortexes sprint.

He put passcode in to the door to the lookout tower get in lock it and runs to Hot-Shot.

"Sir!" Said Vortex as he saluted

"Vortex I thought you were dead!"said Hot-Shot

"I'm stronger than I look" said Vortex

"Anyway the battle is hopeless Shoty"

Hot-Shot chuckled he hated that nickname.

"I know but if we don't fight we won't be free"

A roar is heard both Vortex and Hot-Shot looked up.

Suddenly 50 or so wings of fighters and bombers come from space and fired at the Jedi and droids.

"HOLY SLAG WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM" said a trooper.

"FIRE" said another

 _"Those are friendly don't fire!" Said Vortex_

 _The fighters and bombers killed/destroyed all but a handful and all enemy's retreated._

 _"Where did they come from?"_ asking a trooper

"Our brothers" said Vortex

AN:Thanks for reading have a good day.

 _Preview to next chapter_

 _" Thanks it's nice to be a part of the crew"_

 _"We must counter attack now!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

_Clone Compound_

Clones were walking picking up there brothers bodies and putting them into graves.

Saluting the fallen as they did.

Apparently after hearing of the 14"Striker"Corps defection other clone groups decided to defect as well including.

104"Wolf Pack" Battalion.

2nd"Airborne"Company.

442"Siege"Battalion.

The 7th Legion.

91st"Reconnaissance"Corps.

Aiwha Squad(Commandos).

Blue Squad(Commandos).

Torrent company(Including Rex Echo Fives Jesse Hardcase and Kix).

Delta Squad(Commandos).

Omega Squad(Commandos).

Red Group(Z-95 Pilots).

Ghost Company(Including Cody Waxer and Boil).

Shadow Squad(Pilots)

The Muunilinist 10(Arc Troopers)

The 5th Fleet.

After the almost lost victory the rest of the 14th rallied.

They where then transported to the 5th fleet.

 _5th fleet command ship Victory._

After the almost galaxy wide defection of about 25% of the clone army there had to be a leader so they built a counsel for the most experienced clone vets and told them to lead.

It wasn't going well.

The clone vets were shouting at each other trying to agree.

Some clones said this is the republic senate all over again.

All sound stoped when a fist slammed into a desk.

Everyone looked to where the noise came from.

It was Able.

"Will you all calm down!"Said Able.

"No progress is getting achieved!" He said.

"We should listen to the other vets ideas before denouncing it and putting your own idea in!"he said.

"Listen and you might agree."he said.

All clones stared at him the finally One of the vets spoke stating his idea the others listened.

One of the vets Rex then said.

"We need to counterattack the Jedi we have caught them off guard."

"All not in favor speak." Said Rex.

No one spoke.

"All in favor speak"

The room cheered hard.

The room went silent when a clone shouted.

"ALL FOR REX BEING LEADER SAY AYE"

Clones picked it up and soon all of the ship would say aye.

 _Clone Compound_

Clones where cheering in the compound as they heard the the vote that Rex is now the leader.

The where transporting all there supplies to the _Victory_ but some stayed some for nostalgia and some to say there finale goodbye to those who wont leave.

Vortex was looking at a grave his helmet at his thigh and some tears shed.

Hot-Shot goes up to Vortex and asked what's wrong.

"He was was my pod brother it's sad to see him go."

"Yeah it's hard to see a pod brother die but you can't change that"

"Yeah I know" said Vortex

"Besides we got a fleet and are gonna be part of the crew so don't worry" said Hot-Shot.

"Yeah it's nice being part of a crew"

 _Jedi Ship near the defected clone fleet_.

As the Jedi ship entered range a tractor beam caught it a put it in the hangar.

Clones surrounded it blasters level.

The ramp opens revealing Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker.

"I'm here to talk" said Anakin.

 _AN: Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed have a good day._

 _Preview to next chapter._

 _"Wha...what"_

 _"I...Agree"_


	6. Chapter 6: Retaliation

_AN:Sorry for the long wait my Fanfiction crashed and I tried to get this back but failed sorry hope you enjoy more AN at the end_

* * *

 _Venator-Class Star Destroyer Victory_

A Clone ran trough the halls of the victory toward the Counsel room.

He barged into the room interrupting the Counsel meeting.

"What are you doing trooper!" Said counselors Cody And Able at the same time.

"S...ir *breathing hard* Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker is in*breathing hard* the hanger requesting an audience"

"A Jedi here...By god" Said counselor Echo.

"We must rid the Jedi of this ship" Said counselor Fordo.

Outcry filled the room.

"I...Agree the life of all clones are being slaved to the Jedi we must get him off the ship by any means but try to aim for non fatal shots" Said Rex

A cheer went up In the room all counselors then contacted there battalions to surround the Jedi and issued orders.

 _Victory's hanger bay._

There were 2 clones guarding the Jedi when they got there orders.

Both clones looked at each other for confirmation.

They both nodded.

Skywalker sensed something is going wrong his spying mission for the Jedi is taking a weird turn no one has shown up for hours.

Suddenly the clones guarding him shot at him.

One clone fell to a deflected blaster bolt.

The last remaining clone called for reinforcements trying to doge blaster bolts that's being deflected at him.

Suddenly clones of many different colors ran though the blast doors blasters firing.

More than 19 more Jedi came out of the Jedi ship.

The clones redirected there fire at them as well.

The sound of blasters and lightsaberes firing and clashing with flesh.

It seemed that when one clone died 10 more came from the inner workings of the ship.

It was like Geonosis all over again the clones surrounded the Jedi and the Jedi are falling like fly's.

Knowing the battle was lost the Jedi made a rush to the Jedi ship.

As soon as them All remaining Jedi where inside they closed the ramp And got out the hanger.

Then all the fifth Fleet opened fire on the Jedi ship.

Then fighters launched to intercept the Ship.

But only one fighter hit Vortexes.

His Z-95 sped ahead and fired 4 shots.

All direct hits.

But the Jedi ship still jumped to hyperspace.

Leaving nothing but smoke.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading have a good day._

 _Preview to next chapter_

 _"JUMP TO HYPERSPACE NOW!"_

 _"FIRE FIRE FIRE!"_

 _"LAUNCH ALL FIGHTERS"_

 _"DEPLOY LANDING CRAFT"_


	7. Chapter 7: Lighter To The Spark

Some clones walk about the almost abandoned droid base as there was no more droids left as most where destroyed in the battle.

The rest of the surviving droids fled off world to regroup.

However the droids are not what we are talking about today.

We are talking about what happened before the rebellion before it sparked before it was acted on.

It went like this.

An Erie silence fell on the compound.

Suddenly a screeching noise that sounds like a whistle filled the air.

Men in white armor ran out of the compound ignoring the body's of their fallen brothers.

Suddenly red laser fire came from an unseen position.

White armored men fell.

An erie fog was set on the dense forest nobody seeing anything except red lasers coming from the fog.

"I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE""RUN RUN RU-""GET IN COVER"

"87 GET OVER HERE"

87 snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality.

87 turned to Shoker his best friend.

87 then quickly ran to Shocker dogging all blaster fire coming for him.

He then slid right next to Shocker.

"87 where have you been buddy." Said Shocker laughing.

"Now not the time Shocker we are in the middle of the forest surrounded by clankers we need to move up!"Said 87.

"No" said Shocker."I am tired of the Jedi controlling us using us killing us I'm done I'm going AWOL and I need to ask you something 87 will you come with me."

87 stared at Shocker his brother his friend plotting-no doing treason and asking him the come with him.

"I'm sorry Shocker but I'm staying but I will try to convince the Jedi that you died in tge fighting."

Shocker put his head down in disappointment but put it back up in thanks.

"Thanks 87 I'll be careful"

Shocker ran out of cover and started to sprint to the nearest spaceport.

But then he dropped.

Three red lasers had come out of the fog and hit Shocker.

87 stared in disbelief.

"nononononono" 87 kept repeating.

Then 87 grabbed his DC-15S blaster and shouted.

"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO DESTROY EVERY CLANKER IN THEIR COMPOUND FOLLOW ME"

87 ran out of cover and most of the clones jumped up and ran with him.

Then the droids focused all fire on them.

Clones started to fall by the number.

The Clones opened fire.

It did little for for the survival rate for the clones running with 87.

87 ran and ran and ran and ran until he felt something in his stomach.

His running slowed down he doesn't feel right.

All the clones fallowing 87 were dead or crawling back to the compound.

But 87 kept walking to the point where the droids didn't even know what to do.

Then 87 fell.

87 was the closest any clone had come to the droid compound.

One clone from 87's charge made it back but was shell shocked so the medics layed him on a table and started muttering.

"50,000"

 _AN: I'm sooo sorry so much stuff happened at once I couldn't focus on this story because stuff IRL was happening I'm sorry it took so long you will receive more content in a short while I hope you have a good day._


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Home

_Venator Class Star Destroyer Victory_

 _3 Weeks After Start Of Rebellion, War Room_

The counsel of Clones looked a map of the known galaxy their faces having one thing in common.

Fear.

The counsel were bickering on how regain fallen ground and now they only have a handful of space in their control.

Then the leader of the Clones Rex stepped into the war room then he looked at the map.

He then saying nothing points to a nearby system.

All of the counsel stared in wonder.

Rex Said "Dispatch half of all forces to Kamino"

 _Venator Class Star Destroyer Victory Hanger_

"MOVE IT DOUBLE TIME"

Gunships were getting loaded with equipment and Clones.

Vortex was inspecting a Z-95 and sighed.

"The Z's are outdated we need more efficient faster and just plain better fighters Hot-Shot" Said Vortex.

"I here you to many Z's are getting shot down by the better Arc-170 and the numerous CIS fighters"

A Clone sat by them just nodding.

"Hey Ghost speak up for once" said a Clone that was passing by.

"You know he cant speak since the attack on the outpost when a Jedi nearly killed him by slicing his throat making him mute" said Vortex.

Ghost just looked down and held his throat.

Hot-Shot looked away for a moment putting his fingers on his helmet side.

"We got orders load up" said Hot-Shot as he Vortex Ghost and 12 more Clones got in the gunship.

 _"All gunships you are cleared to launch"_

 _AN:Sorry for the short chapter but I have big news next chapter I will be doing a QNA so PM me for questions_

 _Hope you have a good day!_


	9. Chapter 9: Were Home

_Kamino Space_

As the Republic space station was crumbling and falling in space Z-95s were escorting the Gunships to the planet surface.

As the fighters and gunships sped towards the planet the Republic AA guns fire taking down most Z-95s and some gunships.

As they tried to land on Tipoca City the great Republic fighter the Arc-170 was launched squad after squad.

At this point there were no Z's left but the Arcs were to late the gunships had already landed.

 _Tipoca City_

Clones ran from the gunships and setup defensive positions.

As Laser fire passed over their heads Hot-Shot's squad charged and with a rallying cry they stormed the first Cloning facility.

As they stormed the facility the squad tossed thermal detonators and cleared most of the facility.

Any other Republic Clones that survived are bleeding out on the floor.

Hot-Shots squad ran in and secured the building and took prisoners.

As Hot-Shots squad setup positions to defend the rest of the rebel Clone army joined them.

They were constantly under fire lasers going back and forth.

Until night the _blasters_ never stopped.

It was night.

Vortex was scouting from the windows with a sniper.

Vortex looked down his sights where he saw a clone peeking his head out.

Vortex breathed in and out hesitating.

He was shaking.

His finger going on and off the trigger.

Until his finger accidentally hit the trigger.

Vortex dropped his rifle in shock.

The Clone he aimed at dropped.

Vortex just sat and cried.

Hot-Shot was making his rounds when he saw Vortex in a ball crying.

"What's wrong Vortex!" Said Hot-Shot.

"I..I..I shot him our..our Brother!" Cried Vortex.

Hot-Shot looked at Vortex and hugged him.

Vortex hugged back.

They hugged for the rest of the night.

 _AN:Hey I Hope You Enjoyed The QNA Is Still Up And Now I'm Taking Reviews For The QNA So Feel Free To Review I Will Answer Any An All Reviews After This Chapter._

 _Hope You Have A Good Day!_


	10. Chapter 10: Come At Me

_"When our brothers rebelled most of us wanted to join them heh even me but most who tried...died whether it be Jedi or...us me our brothers._

 _Anyway when 25% of the Clone army packed up and left_ _those Clones who stayed like me were put on a tight leash always watched hell we can barley talk to each other. Life in the Republic is hell if only I had time to say specifics I wonder how great it is with the reb- no our brothers._

 _Hell you know what I might join them" -Journal of Republic 501st Clone Trooper._

 _Kamino,Tipoca City_

Blaster fire was all you could hear as the Clone V Clone Battle raged.

Then the fire stopped and the Clone Rebels looked around in confusion.

The their blasters aimed at one target.

The Jedi Shak-Ti walked out of the kamanoin building frown on her face.

"Rebels turn back now leave kamino and I will spare your lives!" She Said

"HELL NO!" Said a random Clone.

A chuckle passed through the rebel ranks.

"OPEN FIRE" Said the Rebel commander.

All Clones opened fire on the Jedi.

Shak-Ti grabs her lightsaber and ignites with a hiss.

The Clones fire desperately to hit the Jedi some end up hitting themselves.

Until finally the Jedi met the rebel ranks.

As Shak-Ti's lightsaber slashed the rebels slaughtering them one Clone different from the rest stepped forward.

As the Clones encircled the Jedi none daring to step forward but then one stepped toward helmet different from the rest.

There where blades on the armor of the arms.

"Its Ghost!" "An Assassin!" "The Mute." said some of the Clones.

Shak-Ti looked at Ghost.

"Stand back Clone!" she said.

Ghost said nothing.

"I'm warning you!"

Still he said nothing.

She then swung her lightsaber at him.

When the sound of the of a lightsaber clashing with something was heard most of the Clones looked away.

Then they opened their eyes.

Ghost had his arms in the air his blades clashing against her lightsaber.

Ghost's blades moved away from her lightsaber his blades and arms going to his side.

Shak-Ti went on the offensive.

As she slashed left right left right he blocked the lightsaber at every turn.

She then did a flip to try to slice his back.

He then bent over with both of there backs touching and even before she landed there blades met once more.

As they continued to dual Ghost thought of a move to finish her.

As they dueled Ghost moved his blade down and thus her lightsaber.

Her face looked down and realization was on her face but by the time she figured it out it was already to late.

Ghost moved his blade out of the way and his hands became fists he punched up right into her jaw knocking her out.

Ghost bent down and grabbed her lightsaber briefly looking at it.

He then pointed to the body and the Clones came and took the body to the Rebel base.

The Republic Clones looked in aw.

 _AN: Thank you so much for waiting I don't have nearly any time school is almost back and I hate it any way hope you enjoyed and please follow and review thank you and have a nice day._

 _Also if you don't know what Ghost is look up Clone Assassin on_ _Wookieepidia that is what Ghost is._


	11. Chapter 11: Here We Are

_YES YES YES! This is our chance! With Shak-TI gone and no other Jedi on the planet me and other clones are deserting._

 _Only those who are to far In their blind loyalty to the Jedi are staying...its a shame they wont see a galaxy with free Clones._

 _This is my last log as a Republic slave after this I'm free with my brothers._

 _Journal of Former 501st Republic Clone Trooper._

Two rebel Clones were guarding the area when they saw something white in the distance.

They immediately grabbed their weapons.

They aimed their weapons but then put them down.

Their were hundreds of Clones with their hands behind their heads walking towards their lines.

 _2 Hours later_...

A meeting was called shortly after all of those Clones came to their lines.

"We need to attack now they are weak" said Vortex

"I agree with Vortex on this one they are weak and unorganized and we have the advantage as many Clones that came here carried information on the enemy" said Hot-Shot.

The Clone present nodded and whispered with each other.

"What of our foolish brothers that continue to worship the Jedi should we kill or stun?"

Hot-Shot had mixed feelings about this and the conflict in his mind never seemed to end.

But after a few minutes he finally made his decision.

"Shoot to kill"

 _30 Minutes later..._

Silence was all that was heard on the Republic base it was the middle of the night and the guards had fallen asleep.

The silence was interrupted by 8 missiles crashing into the Republic barracks.

4 Gunships were flying into the enemy base dropping off Clones before leaving to pick up more.

The Clones started firing at the unorganized Republic Clones.

Some Clones managed to get to the armory and arm themselves and started firing back.

This happened for 10 minutes before the 4 gunships came back with more Clones.

However the Republic Clones armed themselves with rocket launchers and shot down two and the remaining gunships flew away to a safe distance.

The crashed gunships however made perfect cover for the rebel Clones.

After 30 minutes of battle the rebels started losing ground.

It looked hopeless for a few moments but that's when one of the gunships came back and started hovering against the ground and dropping Clones to help.

But as soon as a Clone jumped out of the gunship it explodes with still half of the Clones sill inside.

The last Clone that jumped out stood back up and fired from the hip two shots one of them hit and killed a enemy rocket trooper.

The last gunship flew in but when rocket trooper's tried to shoot it down the gunships side turrets fired and killed them instantly.

The gunship dropped off its load of troopers and stayed above the rebels and provided air support.

With the help of the gunship they started to push the republic Clones back.

It ended as a stalemate however as the republic held its ground.

However it didn't last long as a squad of Y-Wing bomber's came in and bombed the enemy to death.

The rebels advanced to the command center the last bastion of republic resistance.

 _In the command center..._

The commander was sweating.

His lieutenants were shouting on how to at least escape.

"SHUT UP" Shouted the Commander. "IM TRYING TO THINK"

The lieutenants stopped talking.

As the commander explained his plan a humming noise was herd outside of the window.

All three of them looked to the window.

A gunship was parked outside of the window.

The gunship doors opened revealing two lines of Clones one standing the other crouched aiming there weapons at them.

The commander could only say one thing.

"Firefek"

The Clones opened fire the blasters cutting through the glass first entering the lieutenant to his left then to his right.

Then the blaster fire finally hit him as he just took it all.

As the blaster fire stopped he finally fell down.

A Clone jumped from the gunship onto the top of the building.

He ran to the tip and tore down the republic flag and waved the Clone flag(Galactic Empire Flag) around as Clones cheered.

 _The Republic would never recover from the Clone Rebellion._

 _The senate voted to attack the Clones once more in the so called 'Rishi Offensive'._

 _It was a disaster for the Republic._

 _A treaty was made and the Clones got all systems surrounding Kamino and more._

 _The Galactic Empire was formed that day._

 _But that's not the end of the story._

 _Not by a longshot._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, this story is done but another is going to made to continue this make sure to check out my other story's and the sequel to this in a few days thanks for reading and have a good day..._


	12. Sequel Out!

_The sequel is out!_

 _It is titled Revenge and is now out!_

 _Go and check it out as well as my other story's!_

 _Hope you have a good day!_


End file.
